lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 943
Report #943 Skillset: Blademaster Skill: Pinleg Org: Ebonguard Status: Completed Oct 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Pinleg is a skill which is excessively powerful, especially in group situations. It blocks escape (its primary purpose) but it also prevents many methods of curing that are not blocked by Impale (the gut pin), as well as being accessible on two different limbs (splitting parry). Further, because it is at heavy, is a jab, and is so debilitating it leads the class to become fixated upon spamming this one affliction over-and-over with poisons & rend, while also making it very difficult to adjust the class in any other way due to its strength. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Switch Pinleg to Critical wounds, and SeverTendon to Heavy. Make SeverTendon -require- the pierced-leg affliction before it can be delivered. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Switch Pinleg to Critical wounds, and SeverTendon to Heavy. Make SeverTendon achievable by a swing only. Player Comments: ---on 10/13 @ 13:20 writes: I agree with this report. Pinleg's been a problem to the blademaster skillset for quite a while. It's too powerful in groups and needs to be less easily achieved. In 1v1, blademaster has no sprawl before critical, unlike every other warrior specialization which means it has to rely on pinleg and combinations of morphite in order to achieve the same effect. As a result, it is one of the most poison dependent specs and faces some problems with reliability 1v1 against competent opponents. As someone who's played blademaster for the entire time he's played this game, I support solution 1. This is the most elegant way of improving blademaster 1v1 while balancing it in groups. ---on 10/13 @ 14:50 writes: Concern I had was that Blademasters would be able to greenlock in one combo, but solution #1 seems to address that quite nicely. Supported. ---on 10/13 @ 15:29 writes: Supported. I'm honestly not really worried about greenlock issue. Can't green lock with lunges, so they would need to bypass stance and parry and rebounding on the two most commonly protected body parts, hit two swings (both have a chance to hit the wrong body part), have a poison not rub or shrug, and hit both affs. Either solution is fine. ---on 10/17 @ 18:33 writes: Solution 1 supported and much needed. ---on 10/17 @ 18:51 writes: Solution 1. ---on 10/18 @ 02:07 writes: Solution 1 ---on 10/19 @ 14:59 writes: Solution 1 ---on 10/21 @ 16:49 writes: Solution 1 ---on 10/23 @ 20:50 writes: I don't think either of these solutions solve the problem of PinLeg being excessively powerful. Instead, I feel like this is a nerf to LegTendon, despite it being moved to heavy wounds. If the goal is to tone down PinLeg's power, I suggest making the effects of PinLeg identical to that of Impale. ---on 10/24 @ 00:17 writes: Solution 1 complicates being able to double-tendon, but the trade-off is that it is moved to heavy. As solution 1 intends to be used on a jab, this makes it actually a very viable replacement for blademaster and an actual improvement to the flow of the class (which it greatly needs). Pinleg being made exactly the same as impale won't change why it's powerful in groups (which is the ONLY place where it is a problem). Moving it to critical wounds however means it won't be achieved by a single blademaster nearly as easily and therefore removes the "insta-pin" scenario that is often brought up. ---on 10/24 @ 09:42 writes: You just said that toning down PinLeg's effects won't change why it is powerful in groups. Then, you say that moving it to critical wounds makes it harder to achieve by a single Blademaster. So, what exactly is it that you want to accomplish then? Do you want to tone it down for groups or for an individual? You should make that point clear. If your goal is to tone it down for groups, moving it to critical doesn't help much. You'll just delay the excessively powerful effects for a few seconds. We should just nerf those excessively powerful effects instead. ---on 10/24 @ 10:31 writes: I think adding 2500 minimum wounds to a warrior affliction people view as powerful in groups is actually an excellent middleground to improving the affliction and not completely wrecking the specialization (provided you give them something in exchange). Saying this delays pinleg for a couple seconds is actually a bit of an exaggeration (a lot of one actually). This would effectively -destroy- the "insta-pin" phenomenon that people are so quick to complain about. If someone manages to get you to critical leg wounds after that, they deserve to harness whatever effects they've worked up to at that point. You had plenty of time to run, especially now that pinleg doesn't stop you in 1-2 volleys! Of course, I thought I made myself sufficiently clear in my last comment that pinleg is only a problem in groups. In 1v1, pinleg is actually a complete hindrance to the flow of blademaster and its design is the reason why the spec is so terribly linear. By having no sprawl until critical wounds, the blademaster has to improvise with pinleg and morphite in order to get anyone on the ground. Of course, with ridiculously high shrug rates, immunity to morphite and sleep and the compounded problem of the RNG, the blademaster's sprawl is one of the hardest to achieve, maintain and take advantage of. By replacing pinleg with tendon, you'd be strengthening the class in a 1v1 situation, while delaying how quickly people get pinned in groups. Your suggestion of simply weakening pinleg is actually the very WORST thing you could do. It would create more harm than good as all it does is further weaken an already very weak specialization and give them nothing else to work with (especially seeing how reliant blademaster is on pinleg as it is now). ---on 10/24 @ 14:33 writes: In that case, wouldn't we need to change Impale to critical wounds also? If you are claiming 4 Lunges in a group instead of 1 Lunge as an individual makes that much of a difference, we need to get rid of being able to Impale at 1 Lunge too. Otherwise, your problem about groups still exists. ---on 10/24 @ 17:47 writes: Unlike pinleg, impale cannot be stacked upon itself which makes it considerably weaker. Though I suppose if others feel it is necessary, it can be discussed as well. ---on 10/31 @ 23:25 writes: I do not see the same need for doing Impale as well. It is one body part versus the two available options for legs, and when all three are heavy and in play it allows for more stacking. I believe I said this earlier on in here somewhere.